


9:32pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Smut, its mostly just fuckery tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “I have an idea.” Jisung chimed in.“Does anyone other than Jisung have an idea?” Chan asked, looking around the room and willing someone to say something.“Hey!” Jisung pouted.Chan sighed, “Okay, Jisung, what’s your idea?”“We should play 7 minutes in heaven.” Jisung said, there was a collective sigh from the rest of the room.“If you wanna make out with your boyfriend in a closet, no ones stopping you.” Hyunjin said, his words muffled from the pillow he was pressing his face into.“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Jisung whined.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	9:32pm

You sighed as you refreshed Twitter for what felt like the hundredth time in the past half an hour, you glanced up to see what everyone else was doing. Minho was sat on the couch next to you, Jisung was in his lap showing the older boy something on his phone, occasionally he accidentally nudged you with his foot, too focused on his phone and his boyfriend to really care what was happening. There was a similar situation on the other couch, a grumpy Seungmin sat next to Felix who was cuddled into Changbin’s side, all three boys on their phones. Hyunjin was laying on the floor, half asleep in front of the fire that Chan was desperately trying to keep from going out. There was cheery Christmas music playing in the background, Chan had done his best to organize a Christmas “get together” as he had called it, he enlisted your help with the decorations and you had to admit you had done a great job. Unfortunately, Chan had only planned that far, he hadn’t put together any sort of entertainment past music and since conversation had died long ago there was nothing for the 8 of you to do except what you were currently doing. “We should do something.” you said, breaking the silence and making a couple boys jump.  
  
“What do you wanna do?” Chan asked.  
  
“I dunno, something.” you responded with a shrug.  
  
“We could play a party game.” Felix suggested.  
  
“What game? I don’t have many.” Chan said with a laugh.  
  
“I have an idea.” Jisung chimed in.  
  
“Does anyone other than Jisung have an idea?” Chan asked, looking around the room and willing someone to say something.  
  
“Hey!” Jisung pouted.  
  
Chan sighed, “Okay, Jisung, what’s your idea?”  
  
“We should play 7 minutes in heaven.” Jisung said, there was a collective sigh from the rest of the room.  
  
“If you wanna make out with your boyfriend in a closet, no ones stopping you.” Hyunjin said, his words muffled from the pillow he was pressing his face into.  
  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Jisung whined.  
  
“Only if you get Minho and Changbin and Felix get each other.” Seungmin responded, “I don’t wanna be trapped in a closet with any of you.” he added.  
  
You sighed, “We can at least play one round just so he stops whining.” you said.  
  
“Fine, but I’m not doing anything with anyone.” Seungmin said before moving to sit on the floor.  
  
“Ill grab a bottle!” Jisung said, jumping up off of Minho’s lap and running into the kitchen. While he was gone you all gathered into a circle on the floor, leaving a space for him that he quickly filled, scrambling back into the room with an empty glass bottle. He set it on the floor and looked around the circle, “Okay who wants to go first?” he asked.  
  
“It was your idea so you go.” Chan said. Jisung smiled and reached out to spin the bottle, he gave it a hard spin and stared as it spun, watching it slow down and then immediately pouting as it landed on Changbin.  
  
“Can I spin again?” Jisung asked.  
  
“Yeah, can he spin again?” Felix echoed him, holding on to Changbin’s arm tightly.  
  
Minho laughed, “Nope, theres no spinning again in this game, go on boys have fun.” he said, pulling out his phone to set up the timer. Jisung pouted at his boyfriend but stood up, Changbin followed suit, equally as pouty as he followed Jisung into the closet. As soon as the door was shut, Minho started the timer, “Maybe this will teach him a lesson about suggesting stupid games.” he said earning a chuckle from the rest of the group.  
  
“You could’ve taught him a lesson without using my boy.” Felix said with a pout.  
  
“It’s not like they’re gonna do anything, Lix.” Minho said, patting the smaller boys thigh. The six of you fell into some light conversation waiting on the timer to finish.  
  
Finally Minho’s phone chimed, alerting him to the ending of the timer, as soon as the noise rang out, the closet door swung open. Jisung made a beeline for Minho’s lap, he pulled Minho in for a quick kiss and Minho looked at him suspiciously. “Did the two of you do anything?” he asked, squinting at the boy in his lap.  
  
Jisung looked down, “We had nothing better to do so we... kissed.. a little.”  
  
Felix gasped, “Bin!”  
  
“If it helps, you’re a much better kisser.” Changbin said before pulling Felix in for a kiss.  
  
Minho only laughed, “That’s cute, were his lips soft?” he asked Jisung with a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
Jisung blushed, “Who’s turn is it?” he asked, ignoring Minho’s question.  
  
No one volunteered so you sighed, “I guess I’ll go.” you said. Hyunjin perked up slightly, making a couple of the other boys snicker. You reached out and spun the bottle, it rotated for a few seconds before slowing down and landing on Hyunjin, he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to hide his smile as he stood up. He extended his hand to you and you took it, allowing him to help you up, Minho and Jisung whooped as you lead Hyunjin to the closet.  
  
“Please don’t ruin anything in there.” Chan called as Hyunjin closed the door behind the two of you.  
  
You turned to face him, the dim light of the closet meaning you had to get closer to him to see him better. “So what should we do?” you asked softly.  
  
He smirked, “I have a couple of ideas.” he said, glancing down.  
  
You smirked back, his cockiness giving you an idea, you knelt down in front of him, bringing you eye level with his crotch, “Is this what you want?” you asked looking up at him with as much innocence in your eyes as you could.  
  
“Oh my god, yes please.” he said, immediately excited at the sight of you on your knees in front of him. You reached up and unbuttoned his pants, shimmying them down slightly, “Wait are you really..?” he asked.  
  
“Of course, Jinnie.” you said, keeping your voice soft and sweet. You palmed him through his boxers and he let out a low groan, his head falling back against the door with a thud. You smirked and reached into his boxers, wrapping your hand around his dick and pulling it out. You kitten licked the tip and he jolted letting out a soft whine, "Quiet, baby, you don't want anyone to hear do you?" you warned. You hardly gave him a chance to think about it before taking him into your mouth, he let out a low moan for a second before he remembered what you said and held it back. You sank down as far as you could, you gagged as he hit the back of your throat, the sensation making his dick twitch in your mouth.  
  
You took your time sucking him off, keeping your actions slow and teasing. He bucked his hips up into your mouth and you brought a hand up to his hips, pushing him back into the door and holding him in place. He whined, pushing up against your hand and you pulled back letting him fall out of your mouth. "No wait I'm sorry, keep going please." he begged as he brought a hand to the back of your head, trying to guide you back to his length. You gave him a warning look and he pouted but dropped his hand off of you.  
  
"That's better." you said before guiding him back into your mouth. You went back to your slow pace, trying to keep him from getting to the edge too quickly. You hoped that enough time had passed as you could feel him twitching in your mouth. Before he had the chance to do anything you heard the sound of Minho's timer signaling the end of your 7 minutes. Quickly you pulled off of Hyunjin making him let out a loud whine, "Time's up." you said, feigning innocence with a smile.  
  
"I was so close." he pouted.  
  
"Well you should've cum faster, come on we gotta go." you said, standing up. He whined but tucked himself away, buttoning up his pants obediently, "If you're good I'll make it up to you." you said before reaching for the door.  
  
"I'm holding you to that." he said, stepping to the side as you pulled the door open.  
  
"You're cruel." Minho said as soon as the two of you entered the room.  
  
"What?" you asked.  
  
"We all know what you just did to him." Jisung explained, shaking his head at you.  
  
You shrugged, "Don't think anyone else is gonna get lucky if I have to get in the closet with you." you warned.  
  
"Was that lucky?" Hyunjin asked as he sat down.  
  
"Very." you said with a smile.  
  
"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Chan said, shooting a sympathetic look to Hyunjin.  
  
"You guys are so overdramatic." you said before nodding to Felix, "Your turn." you said. He sighed but shuffled forward to give the bottle a good spin.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact while I was brainstorming for this story with my friend we got very distracted by the Minsung and Changlix subplot and so I might have a lil branch off of this fic planned


End file.
